Something I've Been Missing
by voicegrl
Summary: Handy-Human!Ten misses Martha Jones and wonders if he'll seen the Martha Jones in the alternate Universe.


**Author's Note: This fic was written for lj user="persiflage_1"'s birthday. I hope you like it. You write such amazing Martha stories and you are a brilliant beta; so, I just wanted to give something back. Thank you!!!**

**Something I've Been Missing**

John was lying in bed listening to his one heart with a stethoscope.

He decided he didn't want to be called the Doctor here in 'Pete's World'. Sure, he had the Doctor's memories, but he was still human. He only had one human lifetime. So, he decided to have Torchwood make up his new identity with the name John Smith. He had thought about having the name Captain Jack Harkness in case he met Jack in this universe, but thought better of it.

Of course, his relationship with Rose was wonderful…for about a week. He soon realized that she wanted the Time Lord and the traveling—the two things he could not give her. She realized it, too. He also realized that he had been in love with the past, and not the actual woman, for a long time. He was happy that he and Rose parted amicably and continued to work together at Torchwood.

He knew he had fallen for another of his companions, as well. He just wished he had said something to her. She was so incredibly intelligent, beautiful, brave, and strong. Dr. Martha Jones had saved his life in so many ways. John held on to the stethoscope and took a deep breath. He listened to the only heart he had now: the one that belonged to Martha.

John reached over and turned on the bedside lamp. He laid the stethoscope next to him and picked up a frame. He stared at the picture inside. It was a picture of him and Martha that Donna had taken before their unexpected trip to the planet Messaline. The human man from Gallifrey had made copies of the one photo so that he could have one with him in his bedroom, in his lounge room, in the office and on his person. His eyes focused on the beautiful young doctor. He marveled at the amazing smile she had, and the mischievous glint in her eyes. He imagined that glint as she looked up at him before taking his hard length into her mouth. His hand moved down to his throbbing erection as he closed his eyes and envisioned the pleasure Martha gave him with her mouth and tongue.

--

The next day, John had lunch with Ross and Jake at a café on the other side of town after an assignment. They decided to let off some steam and talk about anything but the mission until it was time to leave.

"The job wasn't too bad," Jake said.

"It was definitely interesting," Ross agreed. Ross Jenkins had just joined Torchwood and was still surprised by some of the things they encountered.

"Oh, Ross," John happily teased. "It was just a few Grasks causing trouble. It's nothing to get too shaken about."

The first time John saw Ross Jenkins, he immediately requested the young man to be assigned to his team. He was so pleased to know that the Ross in this Universe was still alive. He took the young man under his wing and tried to teach him everything he possibly could that would help him as he adjusted to the life of Torchwood.

Also, if he was honest, Ross reminded him of one of the last times he saw Martha. He was hoping he would see her in Pete's World, but he hadn't so far.

Once Jake suggested they head back to headquarters, John made up his mind to have a banana milkshake alone and think. After the two young men left, John took out the photo of him and Martha and once again got lost in her face as he sipped his milkshake.

--

Martha Jones had just finished her lunch and was about to leave the restaurant. She still had a half hour left in her lunch break before going back to work. She idly picked up her purse and began to stroll towards the door. She looked up just in time to see a man in a brown jumper and khaki pants run into her.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry," he began, but stopped when he looked at the striking young doctor. He could only stare at her, at a loss for words.

"Are you alright, mate?" she asked. "You look like you just saw a ghost."

"I…I just…" He paused and took a breath. The photograph did not do her justice. "You're really beautiful."

"Thanks," she said, looking down in embarrassment.

"Don't tell me no one's ever told you that before."

"Um, yes, I suppose," she replied. "It's just that I've never actually rendered anyone speechless."

The handsome stranger chuckled. "I doubt that," he told her. "May I buy you a drink or cup of tea to show you how sorry I am for running into you?"

"Actually, I have to get back to work," she answered.

"Is it okay if I walk with you?" he asked. He didn't want to leave her just yet.

"A perfect stranger, whose name I don't even know?" she asked. His face fell. Martha was reminded of a little boy who was told he couldn't go outside to play. "Lucky for you, it's a public place." The young doctor was sure she'd never seen anyone's face light up the way this man's face had.

"I'm John," he told her. "John Smith."

"Seriously?"

"What's wrong with that?" he asked. He took out his wallet and was about to show her identification.

"Nothing," she said. She smiled at his apparent naiveté. "Really, that's not necessary. I'm Martha Jones."

He happily took her offered hand. "It's very nice to meet you, Martha Jones! So, where are going?"

"The hospital across the street," she told him.

"Of course," he said. She looked at him quizzically. He quickly covered his slip of information. "Of course, you were only headed across the street. Otherwise, you never would've let me walk with you."

"You seem trustworthy," she told him. "I would've let you walk with me for at least a couple of blocks."

John smiled. "I like you, Martha Jones."

"I like you, too, John Smith," she told him. "What are you doing later?"

"Are you asking me out?"

"Are you accepting?" she asked with that mischievous glint he liked so much.

"Oh, very much so, yes!" he beamed.

"Well, in that case," she told him. "Meet me here at 7."

"I'll be here!" he said with a huge grin.

As she walked into the hospital, Martha had the strangest feeling she was going to like spending time with this adorable man.

--

John showed up at the exact same spot Martha had told him to meet her at 6:52 pm. He was literally bouncing on the balls of his feet, or pacing with a giant grin on his face. She stood and watched him for a full minute before she approached him.

"Hello," she said with an amused look on her face.

"Oh, hello!" he grinned.

"Some mates of mine are already at the pub down the street," she told him. "So, do you mind if we go there?"

"No, of course not," he replied. "Whatever you're comfortable with, I'll do it."

They proceeded to the pub.

--

Three hours later, Martha and John exited the pub.

Martha Jones had once again surprised him. Of course, there were similar things between her and Martha from the other Universe. But, this woman was definitely outstanding in her own right. She was witty, bold, and extremely self-assured. He wondered if the Martha from his world was like that before she met him. He also wondered if he made her so self conscious of her beauty, intelligence and talent with his treatment of her. He decided not to dwell on the bad things of the past and to treat this world's Martha with the respect she deserved.

"I think you were a hit with my friends," she said.

"Does that mean I can spend more time with you?" he asked.

"Do you want to spend more time with me?"

"More than anything!" he exclaimed. "Martha, I am really…"

Before he could finish, Martha Jones pulled his face down to hers and began to kiss him. John was completely taken by surprise, but managed to respond to her soft lips. His hands moved to her waist as he pulled her against him. She gasped at his obvious arousal. John wasted no time in slipping his tongue inside of her wanting mouth. Their tongues danced and Martha moaned in pleasure.

Finally they broke apart for breath, both breathing heavily.

"Let me get you a taxi," he said as he went to hail a cab.

Martha, who was still stunned by the passion in that kiss, finally came back to reality. She stared at John as the taxi stopped.

"Wow," she whispered.

"Martha," he called. "What's your address?"

Martha walked purposefully to the cab, grabbing John's hand and pulling him inside with her. "What do you need that for?" she asked. "We're going to your place."

"Sorry?"

"John, tell the man where you live," she encouraged.

"Oh…ummm…right," he said while trying to remember the address. When it came back to him, he told the cab driver and they were off. He turned to the gorgeous woman sitting next to him. "Martha, you don't have to do this," he told her.

"Do you not want me to?" she asked. Suddenly, the young woman felt extremely self conscious.

"What? Are you mad?" he practically demanded. "Of course I want you to. I just don't want you to think that you have to make love to me in order for us to see one another on a regular basis." She still wouldn't look at him. "Martha Jones, you have no idea how much I want this; but, only if you're ready. I mean, we just met today!"

"I'm not usually like this, John," she told him. "I never would've asked you out, or offered myself to you the way I just did…and so brazenly!" She shook her head. "You're right, maybe this is a mistake."

Disappointment became his dominant emotion as he struggled to do the right thing. "I really like you," he told her. "But, I can wait if you want to wait. You're an amazing woman, Martha. Really, you're worth it."

"Okay," she said. "But, I live in the other direction."

"I don't want the night to end," he told her. "So, if you'd be more comfortable at a restaurant, we could go there. And once I've sobered up, I'll drive you home."

"Thanks," she said sadly.

"Better yet," he continued once he saw the distressed look on her face. "Why don't I make us something to eat?"

"You can cook?" she asked.

"Of course I can," he proudly replied.

--

"John, that was brilliant!" Martha exclaimed as she finished up the last of her late dinner.

"Did you actually doubt me, Dr. Jones?" he teased.

"Maybe," she teased in return.

"If you're ready, I can take you home now," he said. She didn't reply. "Or, if you just want to sit and talk, we could do that, too."

"I'd like that," she confessed.

They washed up together and headed for the lounge room. John told her to find some music she liked. He hoped her taste in music was the same as it was in the other Universe.

"Do you see anything you like?" he asked.

"You're joking," she answered. "It's like you've broken into my flat and stolen my CD collection!" John smiled. "I honestly don't think I can choose…at…" she trailed off. "John, what's this?"

He walked towards her and stopped in his tracks. She was holding the framed picture of him and the other world's Martha.

"Shit," he whispered. He took a deep breath. "Martha, I can explain."

"So, you asked me out because I look like your ex girlfriend, is that it?" she demanded.

"No, it's not what you think," he replied.

"I **think **I'm going to leave now," she announced. She strode past him and headed to the stairs.

"Martha, wait!" He went after her and stopped her before she left the building.

"You're completely mad!" she exclaimed. "What man in his right mind would go chat up a woman who looks **exactly** like his ex?" Before he could answer, she continued. "What would've happened if you and I were out somewhere and my doppelganger just showed up? How do you think that would've made me feel, John?"

"Please, just come back inside and I'll explain everything," he persisted. "It's not what you think. I promise. I'd never hurt you."

Martha saw his eyes well up with tears. She felt her stomach tie into knots and wondered how a man she barely knew could have such a tremendous effect on her. "You have five minutes," she said coldly before marching back up the stairs to his flat.

--

"Are you sure you don't want some tea?" he asked.

"Just, get on with it," she said.

John sighed. "First of all, she's not an ex girlfriend. We were mates. And I promise you," he said. "We would never have run into her. She's never been anywhere near here." He sighed. "You may as well say she's in another universe."

"So, why did you chat me up like you wanted to…?"

"I was seeing someone," he began. He decided to leave the other worldly/alien parts of the story out of it for now. "It was a long time ago. Anyway, she had to go away to be with her family. I was devastated. I spent such a long time wallowing in self pity because I couldn't find a way to make her stay." Martha nodded to let him know she was still listening. "I… that's when I met **her**," he indicated the picture. "She was brilliant. The day we met, she saved my life. And, we saved the lives of over thousand people that day." He had a far away look in his eyes as he talked to her. "She was an astounding woman and I treated her horribly. This was back when I traveled a lot. Anyway, she fancied me. And I did everything I could to discourage her from it, but not enough to make her want to stop traveling with me. As far as I was concerned, I was still mourning the loss of Rose. So, I made sure to remind her of that in every not-so-subtle way that I could." He looked at the alternate version of the Martha he had treated so badly. "She stood by me. She was a real friend."

"What happened to her?"

"She stopped traveling with me," he said. "And, she finished medical school, got the highest marks on her medical exams, and became a brilliant doctor. She's a top military medical officer. Actually, she just got married, too."

"So, why me?"

"You're amazing," he said as if it was the simplest answer in the world.

"And that's it?" she asked. He nodded. "I see," she said.

She stood and walked towards the door. John ran a hand through his hair and gave a defeated sigh.

"I'll drive you home then," he told her as he stood.

Martha turned to face him and once again surprised him by standing on her toes and pulling his face to hers. She brushed her lips against his and stepped back. The look of shock on his face made her giggle. He gently caressed her face and slowly leaned in for another kiss. He gave her plenty of time to stop him. But, he found her leaning towards him in anticipation. Their lips touched once again and the kiss swiftly became more passionate. Before Martha knew what was happening, John picked her up and carried her to his bedroom. They quickly undressed each other knowing they could discover one another's body during the rest of the night.

Martha was standing, clad only in her bra and knickers. John, who was sitting on the edge of the bed in his boxer briefs, couldn't stop staring.

"Speechless?" she asked.

He nodded. "Blimey, you're beautiful," he finally managed to whisper.

Martha crawled onto the bed and straddled him with her knees on either side of his hips. She kissed his forehead, eyelids and nose. She wanted to kiss each individual freckle, but knew it would take a while and she didn't want to wait any longer. John's hands were trailing up and down her waist and hips. He didn't think he was capable of wanting someone as much as he wanted the woman on top of him. He looked up at her and let his tongue leisurely draw patterns on her collar bone. He then moved to her neck as he unhooked her bra. His hands made circles around her nipples before slightly pinching and twisting them as he licked and sucked on her neck. Martha moaned and ground her center against his hardness. He took her face in his hands and began kissing her again as he leaned back onto the bed. He deftly rolled them over so he was on top of her and returned his attention to her breasts. He nipped at and sucked on them, swirling his tongue around each nipple in turn.

"John," she gasped. "I want you inside me."

John didn't make her wait long as he pulled a condom from his bedside table. He divested himself of his boxer briefs and quickly put the condom on his throbbing erection.

"I'm sorry," he said as his fingers moved inside of her knickers down to her clit and inside of her slick, wet heat. "I'm afraid this first time isn't going to be very long."

Martha smiled. "We've got all night to take our time," she replied in understanding. "I really just need you now. Please…uhh," she moaned. She found it difficult to finish her sentence once John found her sweet spot. She had just enough sense to help him take off her knickers. The couple kissed passionately and deeply as their hands roamed over the other's body.

After what seemed like a lifetime, he entered her slowly, but fully. The action elicited another moan from Martha and a hiss from John. Finally, he began to move inside of her. First, he pulled almost completely out of her before slowly moving back in. Martha wrapped her legs around his hips to urge him on. Soon, his thrusts were faster and harder at her urging. Martha had no idea sex could be such a wonderful and pleasurable experience. She silently thanked whatever had caused John Smith to accidentally run into her that day. Then, all coherent thought left her as wave after wave of pleasure filled her senses.

John couldn't believe how hot and wet she was for him. He was just happy she wanted to be with him. The alien talk and parallel universe discussion could wait. There was no place he wanted to be right now than with Martha Jones, and he was grateful he'd finally met her in this Universe. He knew he was getting closer as Martha urged him on faster and harder. His eyes nearly rolled to the back of his head as the intense pleasure increased more and more. He wanted Martha to come with him. Just before he reached down to massage her clit, Martha let out a high pitched moan as her orgasm ripped through her. Her walls continued to spasm causing John's climax to follow almost immediately. He collapsed on top of her, completely spent.

As lucid thinking returned to him, he lifted himself on his elbows so he wouldn't hurt her. He noticed she was watching him.

"Am I too late in getting up?" he asked. "Did I hurt you?"

"No," she replied as she moved some of his sweat drenched hair from his face. "I don't feel anything except happiness right now. What about you?"

He rolled them over so he was on his back and her head was on his chest as she looked up at him expectantly. "I feel bloody brilliant," he said with a manic grin.

"You're an interesting person, John Smith," she told him.

"Does that mean you'll stick around for breakfast?"

"Continue to do what you just did to me and I'll stick around for as many meals as you want," she said with a chuckle.

"I'll do that and a lot more, Dr. Jones," he promised her. "Now, get some rest. You've got to be ready for round two."

"Oh, I'll be ready, Mr. Smith," she said before drifting off to sleep.

End


End file.
